Laci Collins (Maid of Honor)
'Laci Collins '(Linda Purl) was the villainess of the 2006 Lifetime film Maid of Honor. Laci was the sister of Carrie Wynn. While Carrie left home and married Richard Wynn to start a family, Laci stayed behind to care for her ailing mother. Her mother, however, was shown to be verbally abusive to Laci, leaving her envious of Carrie's marriage to Richard. One night, Laci's mother falls out of bed and starts having a heart attack. Instead of helping, Laci goes into a monologue about how much she hates her mother and how envious she is of Carrie's new life. As she lets her mother dies, Laci states how she is finally taking her life back. After Carrie dies in a car crash, Laci moves in with the Wynns, consisting of Richard, his teenage daughter Mollie, and his young son Danny. She becomes a godsend for the family and is beloved by them all. Secretly, Laci harbors an obsession for Richard, wanting to be his new wife. When she finds out he plans to propose to his girlfriend Nicole Harris, Laci becomes distraught and desperate to stop the union. First, she travels to Nicole's hometown to find out more about her, learning that not only was she previously married, but her former husband was in prison for drug charges. Richard is angered by Nicole's lie, but after she reveals her troubled past to Richard, he forgives her, to Laci's dismay. Nicole asks Laci to be her maid of honor, which Laci accepts as a ploy to disrupt the wedding. Meanwhile, Mollie catches Laci as she tries on her sister's wedding ring and talking to herself in the mirror. As the wedding approaches, Laci begins to have violent fantasies of killing Nicole, including choking her at the bridal shop and shooting her during a wedding rehearsal. During the rehearsal dinner, Richard's friend and best man Kevin confronts Laci, having uncovered her attempts to derail the wedding and says it would be best if she left for a while. In response, Laci accuses Kevin of threatening her and not caring about her before killing him by bludgeoning his head with a stone, taking his wallet to make it look like the work of a robber. In an attempt to kill Nicole, Laci replaces a cake they would be having at a lunch one day with one containing nuts, which Nicole is allergic to. She also steals her EpiPen right before and hides it in the restaurant bathroom. Nicole has a severe reaction and is sent to the hospital, but ultimately survives. Laci goes to Nicole's hospital room and tries to smother her with a pillow, but Mollie walks in on her and witnesses the attempt on Nicole's life. Mollie tells Richard, and Laci denies the claim, calling Mollie a "spoiled bitch". Richard tries to calm Laci down, but Laci has a breakdown, telling Richard that Nicole was threatening to destroy the life they were supposed to have and that she had to stop her. Before Laci can be arrested, she throws her purse in a river, making it look as though she'd committed suicide. After their wedding, Nicole and Richard go out to a secluded cabin for their honeymoon when Laci calls Richard, implying that she is outside his house. Richard calls Mollie to warn her and Danny before he rushes out to his car to get home. However, Laci is really outside their cabin and she knocks Richard out before going inside to confront Nicole with a knife, saying that Richard was hers and that Nicole would never see him again. The two women then got into a struggle, which ended with Laci falling onto her own knife and dying of her wound. Trivia * Linda Purl also portrayed Murder, She Wrote villainesses Laura Callan and Crystal Wendle, and played the villainous Joan Hewitt on Crossing Jordan. Gallery Laci with Richard.jpg|Laci talking to Richard Laci at bridal shop.jpg|Laci at the bridal shop with Nicole Laci attempts to murder.jpg|Laci attempts to smother Nicole Laci breakdown.jpeg|Laci's breakdown at the hospital Category:2000s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Aunt Category:Blonde Category:Deceiver Category:Family Murderer Category:Hero's Friend Category:Knife Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Makeshift Weapon Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Bludgeoning Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Psychotic Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Stabbed